


Soon

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Crismes, Jealousy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid have dinner to celebrate Jese's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

He had been watching them all night. They had been talking and laughing throughout the entire meal. To make matters worse, he couldn’t hear most of the conversation and couldn’t understand the parts he could hear. His stomach turned as he watched Cristiano pay for his and Lucas’ dinner. When the two left together, he wanted to be ill. Damn getting hurt when he did. He and the Portuguese man were just getting closer. Now it seemed Cristiano was more interested in Lucas.

He finished his drink, paid for his food, said his goodbyes and left. All he wanted to do was go home and forget all about what he witnessed earlier. He wasn’t exactly mad, maybe a little annoyed and very jealous. There was no reason for him to be jealous. It wasn’t as though Cristiano expressed any sort of romantic interest in him. Why would he?

As James pulled into his driveway, he could see someone leaning against a car. A moment of panic set in before he realized who it was. He parked his car and got out. “H…hola.”

“Hola. Your people let me in the gate.”

James nodded, “Come inside.”

“No, I don’t want to intrude or wake anyone up.”

“I’m alone.”

“Oh. Okay…just for a few minutes.”

James walked to his front door and did the best he could to calm his nerves. Cristiano Ronaldo was about to walk into his house for the very first time. The thought caused the key to slip through his fingers and he let out a frustrated, “Puta…”

“Here, let me,” Cristiano replied, retrieving the key and effortlessly unlocking the door, his chest just barely touching the younger man’s back.

“Gr…gracias,” James muttered as they walked in. Before he had a chance to turn on anything more than a lamp, he felt himself being pressed against the door.

“What’s wrong?” Cristiano whispered.

“I…um…nothing.”

“You were jealous tonight.”

James tried his best to formulate a response, but to no avail. The Portuguese man’s fingers were teasingly stroking him through the material of his pants.

“You think I want him?” the older man whispered, pressing their upper bodies together. “That he’s taken your spot?”

The Colombian looked up with big doe eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

“Fuck. I hate when you look at me like that. I hate that you make me feel shit I haven’t felt in a very long time.” With that statement, he pressed his lips to James' in what started out as an almost desperate kiss, but ended up slow and deliberate.

When the two finally separated, James looked at the other man then suddenly became daring, pressing soft, wet kisses along Cristiano's jawline.

“James…bebe...I…it’s late.”

“So stay.”

“Stay?”

James nodded.

“We have training in the morning.”

“You can drive me.”

“And have the press talk shit about you, too? No. Look, I only came by because I saw your face at dinner. I’m not interested in him like that.”

“You’re not?”

“Would I be here at two in the morning if I was?”

“No…”

“Exactly,” Cristiano replied, gently stroking James’ cheek. “I better go.”

“Cris,” James pleaded softly.

“I can’t…not tonight.”

“When?”

“Soon,” was the reply before they shared one last kiss and Cristiano disappeared into the night.


End file.
